A Tisket A Tasket
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: For the purpose of this story the Annual February "Bid on a Basket event is set on Valentines Day. Who will bid on Rory's Basket?


Doosey's Market was a hive of hustle and bustle as the town's folk went about their shopping. Some hurried through the Isles with a fierce determination to get everything on their lists and get out as quick as possible. Others browsed the Isles, not entirely sure what they were after but it didn't seem to matter to them.

One woman however was standing perfectly still, in contemplation, before a display stand of baskets. If only there weren't so many choices, the decision wouldn't be so difficult to make, but there were pink baskets, blue baskets, yellow baskets, multi coloured baskets, some woven with cane, others were woven with strips of plastic or cardboard. Some were lined with pretty checkered or floral patterns, even some decorated with bows or flowers, and others were just plain, which Rory Gilmore imagined were for Paris Gellers of Stars Hollow to add their own artistic flair to.

Rory, knowing her artistic skills had peaked in the 3rd grade, was already ruling out the plain baskets, which only left her with the pretty options or the tacky options. Not that it mattered to Rory whatsoever, since the likelihood of anyone bidding on the new mother's basket, other than Kirk, was slim. The one person who Rory wanted to play along with the romantic if not cheesy tradition of bidding on her basket and sharing her fruits with her was no doubt somewhere in Europe with his new wife or in some meeting somewhere, in the middle of negotiations to buy some new multi million dollar Dot Com cash cow. Logan Huntzberger's was not likely to be sweeping Rory off her feet anytime soon, mother of his child or not. Their fling had passed long enough ago as he resumed the dynastic plan, and though he knew about their son, Richard, he had never met the child, nor showed an interest, other than to send a cheque every month. Sadly he was the last person she was expecting to show up at a "town thing".

"Rory! How you doin' Sugar?" The gravelly voice of her mother's neighbour cut into her thoughts.

"Hey Babette," Rory answered, stepping back from the baskets a little to let the older woman through. She tried to look disinterested in the display. Babette however was in no hurry and was happy to spend a moment looking at the baskets. "How are you doing these days?" she asked the woman, but Babette seemed momentarily lost in her own world.

"This one is just gorgeous isn't it!" She picked up one that was a soft apricot colour, and when she held it up for Rory to offer an opinion, Rory could see that it was lined with fabric that was decorated with ginger cats. Ugh! Rory wondered how she had missed that one and concluded that it was her disdain for anything decorated with cats. It was no surprise that Babette was genuinely admiring it.

"Cute! You should get that one," Rory said.

"Oh, no not for me," Babette said sadly, putting it back. "With Maury gone, I'm not ready to share my basket with anyone. He would've loved that one though."

"They do look a little like Cinnamon," Rory said, remembering the strolls Babette and Maury would often take with their frail old ginger cat.

"They do, don't they!" Babette picked up the basket again and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Why don't you get it anyway, just as a keepsake," Rory said.

"Bless your heart, darl. You know, I think I will."

"Are you doing okay?" Rory could see that Babette was not the chirpy woman she was trying to be, there was a mournful undercurrent disguised by her demeanour.

"I keep looking at the old piano and i can hear his music tinkering from the keys. I just wish I could see him sitting behind it again, like… before."

Though she felt sad for Babette, Rory couldn't help feeling awkward at that moment, and a little sad too as her mind shifted to her grandfather.

"I know what you mean, Babette. I walk into my grandpa's office and every time, I keep expecting to see him sitting there. In a way it feels like he still is, somehow. Maybe Maury is still at the piano in some way too, in your heart I mean."

Babette's mouth was quivering and Rory could tell she was trying not to let anymore tears slip out. "I better go. I don't like leaving Apricot alone too long."

"Sure, well I'm at Mom's for a few days, come and say hi to Richie, if you like. I'm sure he'd be up for a cuddle." Rory said. Babette was fast becoming one of her baby's favourite people, so far in his short life and Richie always managed to make Babette genuinely smile.

"I will do that," Babette said. "You take care." Babette however didn't leave straight away. Seeing the struggle Rory was having with the basket choices, she took a navy blue cane basket off the shelf and added, "Take the blue one with plaid. It reminds me of your Chilton skirt!"

Rory took the basket from Babette and marveled at the similarity it had to her high school uniform. She nodded, "It does. You know what? I will get this one, thanks!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You never known your prince charming might be right around the corner waiting to share your basket." With that, Babette was gone and already at the counter paying the apricot cat basket, along with some groceries.

Rory contemplated the basket a little longer and then decided this was the best she would get. She hurried to the checkout to pay for it, and instantly groaned inwardly.

Taylor Doosey was manning the register. His eyebrow was raised as he peered over his glasses at Rory as he took the basket from her and priced it.

"Well Miss Gilmore, it's a pleasure, I think, to see you partake in our town's traditions once more." He said. "Please tell me that young hoodlem, Jess isn't in town. Honestly every time he's in town he brings nothing but disaster."

"You know he's a published author now, right? Anyway, who said this was for the festival, Taylor?" Rory was too tired to hide her loathing of the man. "Maybe I just liked the basket."

Taylor screwed his face up as he turned the basket over in his hands. " What this old thing? We have so many prettier baskets."

"I didn't want pretty. I wanted this one. It has my school colours."

"Oh a sentimentalist, are we?"

"Something like that." Then checking her watch she asked, "how much, Taylor?"

"For you, fifteen dollars."

Rory dug through her purse but the smallest she could find was a crumpled up $20 note. "Here, keep the change."

Taylor's jaw fell open as he took the money. "Thank you, Miss Gilmore. You have a nice day now."

"Sure. And I'll tell Jess you said hi." Rory took the basket from Taylor and left the store, not turning back to see Taylor scoff and shake his head in disgust.

Lorelai Gilmore shook her her head, as she surveyed the state of her grandson's full body onesie as she lifted him out of his highchair. "Honestly kid, the idea is to eat your lunch not wear as an accessory."

He squealed as he took a fist full of Lorelai's curls. Leaving a streak of mashed banana as he raked his little fingers through it. Lorelai winced as she walked him to the kitchen sink where she sat him on the ledge. "Do you think that's funny, do you?" She turned the faucet on and began to run a small drop of water over a paper towel, just enough to dampen it, without soaking it through. She began wiping his hands with it and he squealed again in delight, as he reached under the tap and began waving his hand about, splashing the water everywhere. Lorelai's top was soaked through. "That's okay, Richard Christopher Gilmore, I can find something else to wear to the inn, I'm sure." She couldn't help but smile as she looked into the child's piercing blue eyes, which were sparkling with joy and mischief. She quickly wiped the banana that was drying on his face and gave him a kiss on his chubby cheeks. His squeals turned into full belly laughter as the kisses morphed into raspberries.

Happy that she had cleaned his face down sufficiently, she carried the child into Rory's room where a change table replaced the desk by the window. She laid him on the table and quickly found a fresh set of clothes including a new onesie with a baby elephant on the front, from the draws beside the change table.

It was just as she was buttoning him into the onesie that she heard his mother calling as she entered the house. "Oh that Taylor Doosey! Where does he get off!"

"Oh your Mommy is home! Let's go see her!" Lorelai sighed with relief as she carried a now all clean baby Richard out to the kitchen where Rory was storming through. She dumped the basket on the table and began opening and slamming cupboards and pulling out boxes of Poptarts and bags of Cheese Twists and Twizzlers and dumping them all into the basket.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Rory barely glanced at her mother as she opened a load of fresh bread and took out eight slices. She pulled the butter, ham, lettuce, tomato and some cheese out of the fridge and began frantically buttering the sides of bread.

"Rory, seriously, pause for a minute." Lorelai said. Rory finally looked up but her face showed she was clearly agitated. Richard whimpered, as he stretched his arms out towards his mother balling his hands into little fists and then unballing them again. "First say hello to your baby, who's been missing his Mommy, and then tell us what has got you so worked up!"

"Hey little guy!" Rory's voice softened as she took her baby into her arms. The whimpering stopped and he was happily cooing to his Mother as she bounced him on her hip. "What you been doing with Grandma today?" She kissed his hands and sniffed. "You gave him banana? You know what a disaster that is."

"I know." Lorelai did. "But we handled it didn't we. Anyway don't change the subject. What happened with Taylor?"

Rory was seething as she relayed her conversation with Taylor at Doosey's and what he'd said about Jess and the quip about Rory participating in the bid on a basket event.

"Well Taylor didn't really get over the Jess years. Most of the town didn't."

"But that was a long time ago. Jess is different now. He's grown up and he's a published author now."

"I know kid, but you know Taylor." Lorelai mused.

"The town never really gave him a chance." Rory was struggling as she continued to make the sandwiches while nursing Richard on her hip.

"Here let me take him while you finish making those," Lorelai took the child who was already reaching out to go back to his grandmother. "Anyway who are all those for, is the Incredible Hulk coming to Stars Hollow? What are you going to eat?"

"Ha ha!" Rory retorted. "Mom, this is ridiculous! Why am I even doing this? I'm in my thirties, saddled with a kid, no job prospects, still living with my mother and I'm broke!"

"Well you never know, kid Pee Wee Herman could be in town." Lorelai teased, remembering her daughters childhood crush.

"Mom, you have to bid on my basket!" Rory exclaimed. She was panicking so much her chest was heaving.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Please! It'll be embarrassing if you don't bid on my basket!"

"And risk the wrath of the Hulk for eating his sandwiches?" Lorelai teased.

"There's Poptarts, and Twizzlers!" Rory persisted.

"Yeah, I bought those." Lorelai said

"So you'll get to have them, IF you bid on my basket."

"Sure kid. Why not!" Lorelai smiled at her her grandson who was happily cooing away. "Your Mommy's a little nuts today! Yes she is!" Richard giggled. "Anyway kid, I have to get changed and get over to the inn."

"Sure. Thanks Mom." Rory said taking Richard from Lorelai. She placed him in the high chair and finished preparing the food. Once the basket was packed, she gathered up her child and placed him in the stroller. She then packed Richards baby bag with bottles, fresh diapers and checked that there was still enough wipes. She put the bag over her shoulder and the basket on the hood of the stroller and let herself out the door.

She gave Babete a quick wave through the window of the house next door and made her way down the road into town to Miss Patty's to drop off the basket.

Rory stood outside the gazebo later that afternoon, panicking because there was no sign of Lorelai. She quickly pulled out her phone and with one hand rocking the stroller back and forth, she began texting with the other.

MOM, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S STARTING?

Just as she hit send, an oddly familiar voice cut into her now frantic thoughts.

"Hallo love! Fancy seein' a pretty bird such as yourself in a place like this."

"Finn!" Rory squealed, letting go of the stroller to throw her arms around the tall wiry man that was approaching. "What are you doing here!"

"I have a little business take care of, real estate, so I'm staying at the lovely Dragonfly Inn. Have you heard of it?" Finn flashed that mischievous smile that had long ago became his signature.

"That's my Mom's inn." Rory said.

"That's right it is," he said, "And so I heard there was this quirky little town thing where you bid on a pretty bird's picnic basket and then you go somewhere together to eat what's in it."

"Lame I know. I'm just here to do a write up for the Gazette," Rory lied.

"No, love! It's kind of romantic, don't you think?" Finn, adjusted the top hat that was starting to slip off his head. "Come to think of it, it's a great idea, very much suited to Valentine's Day and it's a beautiful day for it, to boot." Finn said. It was an oddly warm day for mid February and the last white remnants of winter were melting on the trees and into the ground creating soggy puddles of sludge. The sun was casting a warm glow, making the sludge somehow look glittery. Finn spied the baby in the stroller. "He's starting to really look like his old man, does Logan know?"

"Logan knows he has a son. Sadly it's easier to write a cheque every month than it is to explain his child's existence to his wife." Finn could see Rory's expression was pained at the mention of Logan Huntzberger.

"He'll come 'round one day I'm sure, don't you worry love." Finn tried his best to reassure Rory but even he didn't believe it. Frankly Huntzberger could've dealt better with the whole situation than what he was. If only he could grow a pair, Finn thought.

Rory's phone beeped, interrupting both their thoughts. "Speaking of my Mom…" she said glancing at her phone.

"SORRY KID, ISSUE WITH THE HEATING. I'M STUCK AT THE INN, BUT DON'T WORRY. I'VE GOT YOU COVERED."

"Huh?" Rory was confused.

Just as she turned back to Finn, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I was told I'd find you here," a smooth voice said, just above a whisper.

"Jess!" Rory was shocked but genuinely happy to see the man who had once been her high school flame. "What on earth… When did you get here?" So many questions flew through Rory's mind that she, a self professed wordsmith, could barely articulate just one.

"This morning. I'm staying at Liz and TJ's and catching up with Doola," he started.

"Oh how is your sister doing?" Rory interjected.

"Oh she's great, a real talker like Mom. You know she's in the 5th grade now!"

"Wow!" Rory exclaimed. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

"Yeah, anyway, I had to get out for some quiet, Liz and, especially TJ, they drive me nuts, and I think my sister has inherited their loopiness. So I saw Luke who suggested I get over here, because well you're here and could do with some company. And you know I'm always happy to oblige, even when it's a stupid town thing."

"Of course!" Rory finally put two and two together. It was obvious Lorelai had pulled an Emily Gilmore maneuver. "I'm going to kill my mother!"

"Huh?" Jess feigned confusion. Rory could see right through Jess' act but instead chose to let it go. "So who's the schmuck?" He whispered nodding towards Finn.

"Oh, that's Finn, he's an old friend from Yale." Rory explained. Then turning to Finn, "Finn, let me introduce you to Jess. He's my…" Rory was struggling to explain the significance of Jess, to her life as well as to her extended family.

"Rory's Mom married my Uncle Luke." Jess held his hand out.

Finn shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, mate."

"Likewise," said Jess.

At that moment Richard chose to wake and began wailing as he flailed his little arms about. Rory turned away from both the men and crouched in front of the stroller. "Hey baby boy! What's going on?" She unbuckled Richard from the stroller and scooped him up into her arms as he instantaneously wrapped his arms around her neck."

"Richie's getting big now!" Jess commented.

"Richie?" Finn queried.

"Finn, meet Richard Christopher Gilmore. We just call him Richie don't we?"

"So you went against calling him Huntzberger, then?" Finn asked.

"Logan and I discussed it a decided that was best for everyone," Rory explained. "So instead he gets to carry on the Gilmore name."

"Lovely," Finn remarked, " And that's in honour of you grandfather, isn't it?"

"None other than Richard Gilmore the 1st, himself, yes." She said proudly.

"I still think it's a shame Logan won't claim him as his son." Finn was adamant. "Definitely not the man we knew in college, that's for sure."

"Well it's his loss anyway. Richie'll do just as well without his silver spooned sorry excuse for a father," Jess butted in, "Won't you little guy!" The child immediately threw his arms out towards Jess, almost teetering out of his mother's arms and forcing Rory to clutch him tighter.

"Well the boy had spoken. I guess he wants his Uncle Jess." Rory exclaimed.

"Anytime," Jess said taking the boy from Rory and sat him in the crook of his strong arms.

"Da!" The child began patting Jess' stubbly chin. All three adults were stunned into silence. "Da-da-da-da!" he squealed.

"Did he just...?" Rory began.

"He didn't!" Jess exclaimed, and there was a twinkle visible in the man's eye.

"I do believe he's calling you dad," Finn said.

Rory was still speechless. Just then they all heard the squealing of a microphone coming through the speakers, followed by popping sounds as Taylor began tapping the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" Taylor's voice booked through the town square from where he stood in the gazebo. After several people called out assurances that the microphone was in fact working, he proceeded with introducing the event and its part in the town's colourful history. Then he raised up the first basket. "We'll begin with this fine piece of Doosey's merchandise and start the bidding at… oh three dollars!"

"Five!" Jess called. "That's yours right, with the Chilton colours?"

"Yes." Rory blushed, and tried to busy herself with her phone, texting her mother back.

"I'M SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

"Do I hear five dollars?" Taylor called back, gavel in hand, seeming too overjoyed with his auctioneer role.

"Ten!" Yelled another voice and Rory felt violently ill.

Looking over her shoulder to the right, just on the other side of Finn, where Kirk was waving his hand frantically as if hailing a New York Cab.

"Kirk! Save your bidding for Lulu's basket!" Rory hissed.

"But yours has Poptarts!" He called out, ignoring Lulu's glare.

"How do you know? Maybe I don't" Rory argued hoping to deter him.

"You're Lorelai Gilmore's daughter! That's how I know." He called back.

"He's got you there," Jess teased.

"Shut up, you!" she fixed a steely look on Jess then transferred it to Kirk. "I'll buy you some Poptarts if you put your hand down!"

"Okay." Kirk withdrew his bid.

"That was easy." Rory sighed with relief.

"We are back to five, then? Come on people! If we want the second traffic light, you're going to have to dig deeper!" Taylor called.

"Ten!" Finn called out, raising his hand. For some reason it didn't occur to Rory to mind.

"Fifteen!" Jess called and the bugging war began, just like the first time Jess bid on her basket, only this time it was Jess and Finn fighting over Rory's basket, not Jess and Dean.

It seemed like it would go on forever, reaching close to a hundred dollars, filling Tayler up, like helium in a balloon, with glee like.

"Two hundred bucks!" Finn called and Rory's jaw dropped.

Two hundred for this?" Taylor scrunched up his face as he glanced at the basket he was holding and back to Finn. He shook his head. "Young man have you lost your mind?"

Finn repeated his offer.

"I'm out." Jess shrugged.

"Two hundred dollars!" Taylor called. Going once? Twice? Sold, to Willy Wonka over the back!"

"Ay! Who you calling Wonka!" Finn called. Rory, recovering from the event taking place, shifted her gaze to Finn, who was stepping forth to collect his prize, as the look turned to another steely glare.

"If the hat fits…" Jess said.

"Jess!" Rory turned her glare to Jess.

"I know, I know!" Jess smiled, masking as best he could the hurt of being outbid. He turned to baby Richard. "I think Mommy's mad."

"No hard feelings, ay?" Finn said, returning with the basket. He put his hand out again.

Jess put his free hand up. "Hey I get it. Basket." He pointed to the basket, then to Rory, "Basket maker."

"Well actually…" Rory began to correct Jess, but he ignored the interruption.

"Guy who didn't bring enough money." He pointed to himself. Turning back to Richard he said" Hey buddy, why don't we go visit uncle Luke in the diner."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Rory asked.

"Of course it is!" Jess said, finally accepting Finn's handshake. "Go have fun, kids, but not too much fun, you hear?" Jess winked as Rory leaned forward to kiss her baby on the cheek.

"You be a good boy for Uncle Jess, okay Richie?" Then to Jess she mouthed, "Thank you."

Still holding the baby, Jess watched longingly as Rory walked away with Top hat guy, who Jess had to admit didn't seem too bad. He even went so far as to like the guy and thought he would be a good guy for Rory. Still he couldn't help the burning heavy feeling inside of watching any hope of a second chance with Rory Gilmore slip though his fingers.


End file.
